What Comes of Baking Cookies
by Silkmouse
Summary: It was a boring day at the Wright Anything Agency for Apollo, until Juniper came along with a thank you present of chocolate chip cookies. What comes of being alone in the office and harboring feelings for each other with a basket of homemade goodies? Rated M for adult themes. (Might edit summary later).


**Hey Ace Attorney fans, I'm just going to come right-out and say it: I'm a BIG Junipollo fan.**

**I searched and searched for a good rated M fic for them detailing their first time together, but unable to find one, I decided to write one myself. (HINT, HINT Junipollo authors)**

**I would've made this better plotwise, but I'm not great with full length stories, so it's a decided one-shot although I might make a few sequels.**

**Warning: Strictly M rated, if sex scenes make you uncomfortable, this fic isn't for you.**

**BTW: It's quite slow at first, but it gets better near the end, so skip ahead by all means if you wish.**

_**Juniper**_

Juniper nervously approached the door of the Wright Anything Agency with a covered basket in her hands. She probably shouldn't have been as nervous as she was; after all, she was just bringing them a thoughtful gift. But the possibility of _who _might answer the door that made her jittery.

If Athena appeared; Juniper would be overjoyed. She had hardly gotten a chance to see her childhood friend under normal circumstances, and it most definitely would be a change of pace.

Juniper could handle it if Mr. Wright or his adoptive daughter answered the door. They had been nothing but kind to her; Trucy especially had gone out of her way to be nice to Juniper and invite her to do things with Athena and herself. Juniper would feel quite at home if one of the Wrights let her into the office.

But there was one person she was anticipating, and it was giving her butterflies in her stomach. If Apollo opened the door, Juniper didn't think she could resist blushing and stammering. It was a good thing she left her knitting supplies at home, otherwise she definitely would've started knitting a scarf with hearts in the design.

She hesitantly rapped on the door, biting her lower lip. Maybe she was overreacting; Athena, Apollo, and Mr. Wright were probably busy with a case, and Trucy was most likely at school. She started to turn away so she could come back later, when she heard the door opening behind her. She looked back in surprise and the figure standing in the doorway made her heart skip a beat.

_**Apollo**_

Apollo had been left to hold down the fort while Athena and Mr. Wright went to go investigate a case for their current client, and Trucy was at school.

He sat at the table, drumming his fingers on the surface of the wood. No one else had called to offer a case to the Agency yet; in fact if he hadn't known any better, Apollo might've thought the phone was broken.

He searched around the office for something to do; all that was on TV was a bunch of talk shows, the only books around were outdated law books, and he had already cleaned the toilet twice.

Apollo sighed. Receiving a client sounded pretty good about now, even if it meant a murder story was bound to follow. He was desperate for the company.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, expecting to see a worried or frantic person in need of their services, but was surprised to see Athena's childhood friend Juniper Woods.

"Hey Juniper." He greeted opening the door all the way. "Did you come to see Athena?"

Juniper's cheeks turned slightly pink "A-Actually I came to see everyone. I-I brought something to thank you all for what you've d-done for me. But if it's not a good time, I can come back later." she added hastily.

"No it's fine." He insisted "Athena and Mr. Wright are out right now, so I'm all by myself."

"A-Are you sure?" She asked uneasily, turning pink again "I'd hate to impose."

"I don't mind." He said "I was just starting to wish for company before you knocked." he stood aside "Come on in."

_**Juniper**_

Juniper's eyes grew wide. She and Apollo would be alone in the office with each other. She felt her color heighten and erupted into a nervous coughing fit.

"Are you okay Juniper?" Apollo asked in a worried tone.

"I'm-" _*cough* _"fine." _*cough* _She managed to say.

"You need a drink of water." He said, taking her by the shoulder and leading her inside.

The contact caused her to blush harder, whish she hoped he would mistake as part of her coughing fit.

He sat her down in one of the office chairs, and went over to the sink. The absence of his hand on her shoulder helped her regain some of her senses, and she took a deep breath from one of the sunflowers on her hat to calm her breathing.

Her coughing had subsided when he brought her the glass of water, which she drank dry in a few seconds. "Thank you." she said shyly, trying not to look directly at him.

"No problem." He replied "So what's in the basket?" he asked her.

Juniper's face lit up "Ch-Chocolate chip cookies." she answered proudly "I made them myself from scratch. Would you l-like one?"

"Heck yeah." He said enthusiastically, so she reached into the basket and handed him a cookie.

"Wow it's still warm." He remarked, taking a bite. His brown eyes grew wide "Juniper these are amazing." he marveled, admiration in his tone.

Juniper took the risk of looking into his eyes, seeing the same feeling of admiration from them directed at her made her blush even more.

They sat there eating cookies as he asked her how her studies at Themis Legal Academy were going.

"F-Fine." She answered, still nervous about carrying on a conversation with Apollo "I know I have to practice several years of law before I can become a judge, but I don't think I'm lawyer material."

"You could always co-counsel with us when you graduate." He suggested.

"I don't think I'd be very helpful." She told him, staring at her lap "Both you and Thena have great abilities, Mr. Wright is a veteran defense attorney, and even the girl from Kurain Village has spent more time in a court room than me."

Apollo suddenly grabbed both her hands and held them, while he looked her in the eye "Don't sell yourself short Juniper." He said firmly "You have your own strengths, you just need to learn how to use them."

Juniper was too surprised to start coughing. Instead she smiled and blushed "That means a lot coming from you Apollo."

He smiled back in a way that filled Juniper with euphoria. It might've been her imagination, but she swore his face was pinker than it had been before.

They sat there talking and eating cookies from the basket, until Juniper reached her hand in and came up empty.

She quickly took a look inside the basket and gasped "Oh no!" We finished all the cookies!"

_**Apollo**_

"Seriously?" Apollo said in surprise, peeking into the basket "We ate all those?"

"I have to go home and make more before Thena and Mr. Wright come back!" Juniper said frantically, gathering her things.

Strangely enough, Apollo didn't want Juniper to leave. He enjoyed her company, and for some reason; the thought of her leaving put a knot in his chest.

"You don't have to go all the way back home." He told her, trying to stall "We have all the ingredients here."

He had no idea if that was true or not, he just didn't want Juniper to leave just yet.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked "I'd hate to take advantage of Mr. Wright's hospitality."

"He won't mind." Apollo said, which he was sure was true "You're Athena's friend, and mine; he would say that practically makes you family."

Juniper's face lit up "Well...alright." she walked past him into the kitchen area "Where do you keep your baking supplies?"

"Um, well, I'm not sure." He awkwardly admitted, rubbing the back of his head "Only Trucy and Athena have attempted baking before."

"Were they any good at it?" Juniper asked him curiously.

"Let's just say they should stick to what they're best at; magic and law." Apollo grinned.

Juniper laughed at that, and Apollo was temporarily mesmerized by the sound. It was light and pure, like a silver bell, which went perfectly with her smile.

It was really the first time Apollo ever really _looked _at Juniper. Sure he had seen her before, but this was the first he had taken time to appreciate her.

She was wearing a white sundress with a shawl she had knitted. She wore a white sunhat with her usual sunflowers tucked into the brim. Her normally wavy brown hair was put into a bun, which showed the roundness of her smiling face. Her brown eyes were framed with long eyelashes that cast shadows on her cheeks. The white ensemble paired with her sweet face made her look like some kind of angel on earth.

He stood there spellbound until Juniper snapped him out of his trance.

"Apollo, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, why do you ask?" He said, flustered.

"You seemed kind of spaced out, and you were staring at me for a long time." She told him, looking at the counter.

"No, no. I'm fine!" He insisted, pulling at the collar of his shirt. Was it hotter in there, or was that just him? "Let's get started before Athena and Mr. Wright get back."

Juniper's expression turned more serious "Alright. We'll need milk, eggs, baking powder, sugar, salt, ..."

As she continued rattling off baking ingredients, Apollo was impressed by her focus on making something as simple as cookies. It was a whole other side of Juniper he hadn't seen before. He wondered what else there was about her that he hadn't seen yet.

Juniper opened a few cupboards before turning to face Apollo again "Where do you keep your bowls?"

"Um," He thought "I'm not sure where Athena and Trucy would've put them."

She opened a few more cupboards before sighing "I found them, but they're too high for me to reach."

"I can get them for you." He offered, opening up the cupboard doors and grabbing a pair of silver baking bowls "Mr. Wright probably put them up there so Athena and Trucy couldn't attempt to bake again after that last fiasco."

"Was it really that bad?" Juniper asked.

"They almost set fire to the kitchen, and I'm pretty sure the stomach aches we got later were the fault of the so called "brownies" they made."

Juniper laughed again, and this time, Apollo laughed with her.

A warm feeling settled over him as he laughed along with Juniper. As he stood there with her, he started feeling warmer and more insecure; he cleared his throat nervously "We should probably get started." he said.

_**Juniper**_

Juniper watched Apollo gather the supplies she had asked for, while puzzling over his strange behavior.

He wasn't acting like his normally confident self. He was acting all nervous and flustered. When they had reached for the butter at the same time and their hands had touched, he pulled his hand away and started stammering out an apology before turning away from her.

She shook her head. She was most likely misreading him; that had to be it.

"Now what?" He asked her once he had set all the ingredients on the counter in front of them.

"We have to sift all the dry ingredients together." She said "Do you have a sifter?"

She glanced at his bewildered expression and smiled "No? Well that's okay, we can make do."

He handed her the flour, sugar, and salt; which she measured out and put in a separate bowl.

"Did you ever bake as a kid Apollo?" Juniper asked him while measuring a 3/4 cup of brown sugar.

"Not really." He answered "I never thought to make time to try." He looked at her with his warm brown eyes that Juniper couldn't get enough of "How long have you been baking Juniper?"

For some reason, Juniper didn't feel nervous anymore. The more time she spent with Apollo, the more comfortable she felt around him, even her usual stammer had disappeared. "Ever since I learned to talk, I've been helping my grandma bake. We get together every Saturday and Sunday and bake something to have during the week."

"So you've been doing this for a long time." He said, still not taking his eyes off hers.

"Mm-hm." She agreed, blushing slightly from his intense gaze "I can also cook a little."

"Really?" He said, sounding surprised.

"Well cooking and baking often come hand in hand." She told him.

His mouth twitched into a smile "Well that explains why none of us can cook."

"I can cook for you guys one of these days." Juniper offered, smiling back.

"I'd enjoy that." He said "And I know the others would too."

They stood there for a few seconds just gazing at each other; and Juniper swore she saw a hint of longing in Apollo's eyes. A part of her brain panicked at the small amount of space between them, and she quickly turned her head away from him. "W-We should finish these cookies, before the others get h-home."

_**Apollo**_

When Juniper broke their eye contact, Apollo practically jolted backward, his face growing warm while rubbing the back of his head.

He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. All of a sudden it was _way _too hot in there, and he couldn't think properly. He needed time to compose himself, so he excused himself and made his way to the bathroom.

He leaned over the sink and looked in the mirror; sure enough, his face was as red as his vest and a thin sheen of sweat had appeared on his forehead.

He ran the cold water and washed his face to bring his coloring down. When he had finished, he sat down on the closed toilet seat with his head in his hands.

Being around Juniper had started to take its affect on him; standing so close to her had brought back a side of him he hadn't experienced since high school.

They had been standing shoulder to shoulder and when he looked at her they were a few inches apart, allowing him to appreciate her features up close.

At first it hadn't really meant much to him, but after standing there a while he began to pick up the faint scent of perfume.

Their close proximity caused the scent to grow stronger until he was enveloped with the smell of flowers. It wasn't an overwhelming smell, subtle, yet present enough to be kind of soothing and slightly distracting.

When she started talking to him, he turned to look at her and was struck by the innocence of her face. Her brown eyes were like a baby deer's: big and full of caution and wonder. Her skin was fair from staying indoors so much during childhood, but her cheeks still had a rosy glow to them. The one feature that was especially distracting was her mouth. Her pink, bow shaped mouth, with a slightly pouty lower lip.

He groaned in frustration at the memory, rubbing his face with his hands.

Admiring her mouth had made his thoughts wander into the realm of the sensual. He had wondered if her lips would feel soft against his own; to move his mouth against hers and feel the soft skin of her cheek with his hand and his other hand entwined in her wavy brown hair. To press his body against hers while she let out a moan of pleasure-

His head snapped up when he realized where this was going, and he was going to have a very noticeable problem to take care of if he kept thinking about it.

He took a deep breath and tried to think of something else, anything else to calm himself down. He remembered the time Trucy had turned his necktie into an ugly white scarf patterned with pink and turquoise polka dots, and the annoyance he felt when it happened.

He lingered on that for a few minutes before standing up to rejoin Juniper in the kitchen.

_Now if only I can keep my thoughts in check. _He told himself.

_**Juniper**_

When Apollo excused himself to the bathroom, Juniper leaned on the counter and sighed.

Why had she pulled away from him? She had been enjoying the closeness between them. Sure it had made her nervous, but in a good way. It was the kind of nervousness giddiness you get when anticipating something good exciting.

Juniper had had crushes before, but she had never felt this strongly about anyone before. The feelings she had for Apollo were different than just any old crush, she actually, truly _cared _about him. There was so much she admired about him; his personality and his passion for justice. She admired his confidence in everything; in the courtroom during a trial, and despite that everyone made fun of his strange hair he was proud of it anyway, the fact that he would yell "I'm fine!" at the top of his lungs no matter who was watching.

Juniper wished she could be more like him in that respect, but that wasn't all that she liked about him. Truth be told she also found him quite handsome.

He was very clean cut in his white dress shirt, red vest, neatly creased red trousers, and that blue necktie he would fiddle with at times. He was tall, even though others such as Prosecutor Gavin were taller than him, but not so tall that she got a neck cramp from looking up at him. He had a build similar to his boss Mr. Wright, but not as broad shouldered, perfect for resting her hands on to pull him closer to her-

She blushed at the direction her thoughts were going, and tried to focus on something else.

He had an overall friendly face that was actually quite boyish and adorable that was accentuated by his unique hair style. She liked it especially when he would smooth back the points even though they would just spring up again; she wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair and smooth back the points of his hair herself. To see his round brown eyes widen in surprise, feel the soft angles of his cheekbones under her hands as his mouth did unspeakable things to hers. Would he be as vocal in his passion as he was on a regular basis?

"Hey Juniper." Apollo's voice came from behind her, causing her to literally jump a foot in the air.

"A-Apollo!" She stuttered, very red in the face from being caught in her thoughts "I d-didn't hear you c-coming."

He actually blushed when he replied "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you so badly."

"It's alr-right." She insisted, clearing her throat. Being jarred from such thoughts did nothing for her composure, as she was still blushing hard.

"Are you okay Juniper?" Apollo asked with concern "Your face is really red."

"I'm f-fine." She lied, turning away to hide her embarrassment "W-We should f-finish these cookies."

The rest of the time was spent in awkward silence as they rushed to finish mixing everything together; with a few shy glances at each other, and a couple of brisk touches followed by blushing apologies.

Juniper looked at Apollo from the corner of her eye as she mixed in the chocolate chips. _I've never wanted anyone this much before. _She realized, closing her eyes and sighing.

_**Apollo**_

_I've never wanted anyone this much before._ Apollo thought to himself as he watched Juniper mix in the chocolate chips from the corner of his eye. He was trying to keep a close enough distance away to keep his primal urges at bay without seeming conspicuous.

During their awkward silence; the few times their hands or arms had brushed against each other, Apollo noticed how hot her skin felt and it sent a shudder through his whole body.

He took a deep breath. _Calm down Apollo. _He told himself. _You can't think about that now. _He tried counting backwards from ten, and reached three when he heard Juniper sigh. Distracted, he turned his head ever so slightly to look at her.

"Could you hand me the cookie sheet Apollo?" She asked him, her voice quivering.

Puzzled, he grabbed the cookie sheet and gave it to her; she took it without even glancing at him.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion; was she mad at him for some reason? He tried to think of what he might've done to make her upset with him.

She turned with the sheet in her hands full of clumps of cookie dough. "Would you put this in the oven for me?" she asked with a smile.

Apollo could tell it was genuine. _So she's not mad at me. _He resolved. However, this answer prompted a new question: If she wasn't mad at him, what _was _wrong?

When he had finished putting the cookies in the oven, Juniper handed him a sponge "Could you please wipe off the counter while I put everything away?"

"Sure." He agreed, reaching to take it from her, skin tingling when their fingers touched.

When she turned away he clenched his fist in frustration; he didn't know how much longer he could control himself if this went on.

He concentrated on wiping off the counter, just vaguely aware of the sounds of opening and closing cupboards as well as the clatter of objects knocking together as they were put away.

He was so absorbed in his task that he didn't notice when Juniper came up from behind him "It'll get cleaner if you use circular motions."

"I am." He insisted, letting go of the sponge.

She shook her head a little "You need to do it like this." She started making counter clockwise movements with the sponge "You try it."

He took it and hesitantly tried to do what she had done, but ended up making sloppy oval motions instead.

Juniper smiled "Let me show you." she said softly. She sided up next to him and placed her hand on his as she guided him.

Apollo almost forgot how to breathe for a moment as he took in the warmth and pressure of her hand on his own. The warmth spread from his hand, up his arm to his whole being; his breathing became shallow, and his throat felt like it was closing up.

He tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come to him. Her face was just a few inches from his; her large doe eyes, flushed cheeks, and perfect lips made him lose all rational thoughts completely.

He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to do it even if it backfired on him. And as their lips met, he realized he didn't really care if it did or not.

_**Juniper**_

Juniper wasn't exactly sure which one of them closed the distance first. All she knew was that she needed to touch him to make sure this was real. She cupped his face with her hands as he did the same to her, stroking her cheek with his thumb as they pressed their lips together.

She sighed in contentment and pressed herself against him, the action caused him to groan and move one of his hands to the back of her head to angle her more towards him.

Feeling bold, Juniper ran her tongue along his bottom lip and ran her fingers up the nape of his neck until they were ensnared in his hair.

He let out a muffled sound of surprise before responding in kind by teasing the corner of her mouth. She moaned and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and stroke the inside of her mouth. They leisurely moved their mouths against each other, with quiet moans and sighs until Apollo strayed to her jaw line to leave lingering kisses there.

Juniper let out a sound of disappointment, wanting to reassume their kissing session. It turned into a whimper as he began to suck and lick his way down her neck, flicking his tongue across the sensitive skin.

Deciding she couldn't let him have all the fun (no matter how good it felt) she pried him away from her neck so she could pepper kisses up the side of his face to his ear, where she nibbled on his lobe, and experimented by slipping her tongue behind his ear.

He arched forward, pressing his hips against her, moving one of his hands to grip her waist. He moaned and writhed against her as she continued to tease him, kissing the side of his face, and recaptured his lips with hers; splaying her hands on his back.

She felt his hand squeeze her shoulder before sliding downward to cup her breast.

She gasped into his mouth; her mind going briefly blank from the pleasure of the newfound touch, which was amplified when he squeezed her there, rubbing his thumb across the fabric in the search for her nipple.

She was fighting the urge to call out his name, afraid that he would come to his senses and stop. She tried to contain her excitement by kneading his shoulders with her hands and vocalizing her pleasure with loud moans.

His hand left her breast to remove her hat and set it on the counter, and started removing the pins that held her bun in place. Soon, her wavy brown hair was cascading down her back as he ran his fingers through it.

In response she began to unbutton the top buttons of his white dress shirt so she could reach the skin of his collarbone. She attempted to replicate the treatment he had lavished on her neck by sucking on his shoulder and moving downward.

He let out a loud moan "J-Juniper!"

She liked the way he said her name, like she was the only one who mattered in the world. Smiling, she looked up at his flustered face "Yes, Apollo?" she said almost cheekily.

He swallowed, breathing in quick shallow pants "I-I-"

Their moment of passion was interrupted by the sound of loud voices coming down the building's hallway; undoubtedly it was Athena, Trucy, and Mr. Wright on their way back home. With a gasp from both of them, they broke apart and hurried to make themselves presentable.

Juniper straightened her dress and smoothed down her hair, snatched her hat off the counter and put it on her head.

Just in time, the office door opened wide as Athena, Trucy, and Mr. Wright clamored in.

_**Apollo**_

Apollo barely had enough time to fix his hair and button up his shirt when the others came inside.

"Hey Polly, we're home!" Trucy's voice sang.

He breathed a sigh of frustration; normally he would've been happy to see them, but right now he was annoyed at their timing. Just a moment ago he had been blissfully aroused, but the moment was ruined now.

"Hey Junie!" Athena said cheerfully when she saw her friend "What are you doing here?"

"Juniper's here?" Came Trucy's voice. She peeked around the corner, her face lighting up when she saw her "Hi Juniper! Did you come to keep Polly company while we were gone?"

"Uh, um, I, uh-" Juniper spluttered, at a loss for words.

"Trucy, don't tease them." Said Mr. Wright.

"How did the investigation go?" Apollo asked at an attempt at sounding casual, when really his skin was still tingling and his mind still foggy from their recent activities.

"Pretty good." Phoenix smiled "It wasn't that hard since one of the Payne brothers was on the prosecuting stand."

"Which one?" Apollo asked, although really he couldn't have cared less about that at the moment.

"Does it matter?" Athena said, waving her hand dismissively "They're both all talk and no action."

_That's kind of a cocky attitude from someone who almost lost a case against one of them not too long ago. _Apollo thought to himself.

"Something smells good." Trucy remarked, taking a deep breath from her nose "Is that chocolate?"

"My cookies!" Juniper cried in alarm, twirling around to the oven "I almost forgot about them!" She grabbed a pair of hot pads from the counter and cautiously removed the hot cookie sheet from the oven.

"Well I'm glad someone found a good use for all the baking supplies you two bought." Phoenix grinned.

"Our stuff wasn't that bad." Athena said defensively, crossing her arms.

"Actually it was." Apollo reminded them.

"We could always try again." Trucy mused.

"No!" Phoenix and Apollo said in unison.

Apollo heard Juniper's now familiar laugh from behind him, and everything else he had been about to say left his mind when he turned to face her.

Standing there in her white outfit with a plate of cookies in her hands and a smile on her face made her look like some sort of realist painting; her soft brown hair, now flowing freely down her back. Apollo's color heightened a little when he remembered he was the one who had taken the pins out.

"They're still hot, so be careful." She said, setting the plate on the table. Trucy, Athena, and Mr. Wright each proceeded to take a cookie and praise Juniper for her baking skills after taking their first bite.

"Mmm." Said Trucy "Juniper you need to come by the office more often, because these are amazing. And also because we enjoy your company." She added hastily after Mr. Wright shot her a look.

"Aren't you guys gonna have any?" Athena asked, reaching for her second cookie.

"We, uh, already had some." Apollo said, trying to keep the nervous edge out of his voice. Trucy herself was very perceptive, and could read him like an open book. He knew she could put the pieces together if she nosed around enough.

Trucy's eyebrows rose "Really?" she said with an intrigued look. Dammit; she _had _noticed. "So did _both _of you make these?"

He caught the teasing tone, knowing she was trying to trip him up into revealing something by accident. "Yes we both made them." he replied evenly. Hopefully, the simpler he made his answers; the less he might give away. Otherwise it was only a matter of time before she got him blushing and stammering.

"Did you have _fun _Polly?" She asked, smirking.

Despite his best efforts, he could already feel his face heating up. There was _no _good answer to that question that he could think of without embarrassing himself, and he was already a nervous wreck from remembering his and Juniper's recent activities.

Luckily his boss came to his rescue "Trucy, leave him alone." Phoenix scolded "What Apollo does in his spare time is his business."

Apollo mentally face palmed. He knew Mr. Wright meant well, but that comment had done nothing to save his humility.

"Whatever you say daddy." Trucy relented, giving Apollo a teasing smile before turning to talk to Athena.

Safe from Trucy's nosy questions, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. With the others distracted, he risked a loom at Juniper, only to find that she was already staring at him.

He searched her face for any signs that showed she was mad or disgusted with him for what they had done. Instead he found longing in her eyes, and knew she had truly wanted it as much as he had. However they were never going to have the chance to explore it if they couldn't get some time alone.

Juniper seemed to pick up on his cue "I should be going home by now." she told the others at the table.

"But we just got here." Athena protested. "You can't be leaving already."

"I'm sorry Thena." Juniper apologized "But we can have a special girl's day out sometime this week."

"Well...Alright." Athena agreed, hugging her friend.

"I'll walk you home." Phoenix offered, standing up from his chair.

"I'll do it." Apollo insisted, standing.

"Are you sure Apollo?" His boss asked him, skeptically.

"Yes." He said in the most even tone he manage. "I don't mind it." he said truthfully.

Phoenix slowly sat down again "Okay, if you're sure. Since it's almost closing time, you should take your bicycle with you to ride once you get Juniper home."

Apollo nodded and went to go quickly fetch his bike while Juniper grabbed her basket. They headed out the doorway, shoulder to shoulder, not even caring if the others noticed.

_**Juniper**_

"Where do you want to go?" Apollo asked her when they stepped into the early evening air.

"Actually." Juniper blushed, looking him in the eye "I w-was wondering if we could talk about it at your place?"

He froze, eyes growing wide in surprise, and his cheeks turning pink. He blinked a few times as if he was processing what she had just said, before swallowing "I-If you want t-to." He said softly, the quietest Juniper had ever heard him.

She smiled slightly to reassure him ""Nothing would please me more."

He swallowed again, taking his bicycle by the handlebars and walking along with it while Juniper followed his lead.

The walk itself was brief, but the silence between them on the way made it feel like ten years instead of ten minutes. The longer the silence became, the more awkward it seemed to start a conversation.

For a minute Juniper was afraid she had been too forward with him, and wondered if she had perhaps scared him off; when he removed some of his grip on the bike to hold her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. They stayed like that as they walked, the tension beginning to build in both of them. The anticipation of the unknown was both nerve-wracking and exhilarating as they made their way to Apollo's apartment.

When they reached his door, he let go of her hand and fumbled in his pocket for his keys and then with the lock, finally making their way inside.

She stood nervously in the entryway as Apollo put his bicycle away in a side closet. When his task was done, he turned to face her, clearing his throat.

"H-How do you want to go about this?" He asked nervously.

She approached him and took his hand, bringing it to her cheek. "Just let it happen." she told him, running one of her hands through his hair. He hesitantly leaned in, as if expecting her to change her mind, before finally pressing his lips against hers.

Juniper's heartbeat quickened as they kissed each other tenderly, wondering where he might take it next. He nudged her bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance, which she gladly granted him, moaning as he explored her mouth. She grabbed the sides of his vest, deepening the kiss and encouraging him to close the distance between them.

He responded by moving her backward until she was pressed against him and the wall. She gasped as he started lavishing kisses on the sides of her neck. "Mmm, Apollo." she sighed as he suckled on the spot between her neck and her shoulder.

She writhed against him, heat pooling in her very core. He moved away from her neck to put his mouth to her ear. "Juniper." he whispered hoarsely, nuzzling his face in her hair and running his hands over her back.

Moved by his tenderness, she started lightly nipping at his neck, hearing his breath hitch when she sucked on a spot underneath his ear.

All of a sudden he broke away from her, taking her by the hands and leading her out of the entryway and into a nearby room. Looking around, she realized she must be in Apollo's bedroom. The thought sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach as he closed the door behind him.

"Um, J-Juniper. H-Have you ever...?" He trailed off, blushing bright pink (which Juniper found adorable).

"N-No." She admitted, looking at the floor. She glanced up at him "H-Have you?"

"No." He admitted with a small smile.

Knowing that he was just as inexperienced as her, some of her nervousness evaporated as she slowly approached him "We'll figure it out together." she whispered comfortingly.

He closed the distance, kissing her fiercely and molding her against him.

She ran her fingers along the buttons of his vest, her hands quivering as she unbuttoned them as fast as her trembling limbs would allow.

He shrugged out of his vest, letting it drop to the floor, and untied her shawl from around her shoulders. He ran his hands along her almost bare shoulders, down her arms and took her hands in his as he led her over to the bed.

_**Apollo**_

He sat on his neatly made bed and pulled Juniper down into his lap, running his hands up and down the curve of her waist, her moans and sighs awakening something within him.

This feeling of passion was different than what he experienced in the courtroom or during his chords of steel exercise, it made his knees weak, and set his veins on fire with every kiss and touch, and he found he couldn't get enough of it.

He took off her hat and tossed it to the floor, attempting to pull the straps of her sundress over her shoulders. She pulled away from him to remove her shoes, and Apollo realized he was still wearing his as well. He pushed them off, peeling off his socks and swinging his legs over onto the bed with Juniper still on his lap.

He kissed her shoulders, feeling the soft skin with his lips while she ran her fingers through his hair. Wanting to feel more of her, he tugged at her dress, trying to pull it down to her waist.

"Wait." She stopped him, pushing his arms away.

He paused, pulling away in confusion. Had she changed her mind?

She reached over and began loosening his tie "This needs to come off first."

Feeling a pulse of arousal as her slim fingers pulled his tie over his head, he motioned for her to wrap her legs around his waist and pulled her in for another searing kiss.

She moaned into him; her voice sending his hormones into overdrive. Apollo had to resist the sudden urge to grip her hips and thrust himself aggressively against her.

His eyes flew open when he felt her unbuttoning his white dress shirt. He groaned loudly, feeling his pants become tighter as he grew harder, trying to reign himself in. She slid it off and kissed the planes of his chest "Juniper, aah!" He gasped, arching underneath her.

He relished in her touch, letting her trace her tongue along his collarbone and her hands tracing the muscles on his back. As her breasts pressed against his chest, he noticed she was still wearing too many clothes, and proceeded to pull her dress down to her waist.

_**Juniper**_

She felt him pull down her dress and reach behind her back to unclasp her bra and slide it off.

A pang of self awareness came over her, and she tried to cross her arms over her chest, only to be stopped by Apollo who gently moved her arms to his shoulders.

She let out a loud moan as he palmed the roundness of her bare breasts. No one had ever touched her this way, sending shocks of pleasure up her spine, and spreading an intense heat throughout her body.

A whimper escaped her lips as he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. She swallowed thickly, her breathing becoming shallower with every second.

"Ah!" She cried out, throwing her head back when his mouth closed around her left nipple, tongue swirling around the sensitive peak. Juniper pressed him against her chest so he would know to keep going. She felt a pulse of heat shoot between her legs with every suck as he gave the same attention to her other breast.

She needed him to get her dress off, bringing his hands to her waist where her clothing was. He got her meaning and pulled the dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white underwear.

"Apollo." She groaned as they both moved to undo his red dress pants.

"Juniper." He said breathlessly "I-I need-"

"Just let me do it." She told him, moving his hands away so she could unfasten him.

She heard his breathing stop momentarily when she reached into the waistline of his underwear to grip him, feeling his stiffness with her fingers. He let out a loud groan that filled the entire room when she started to experimentally stroke his length. He flipped them over so that she was flat on her back; propping himself up on his elbows so that he hovered over her.

"Juniper." He panted, his face flushed, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, and his hair slightly tousled. Juniper felt a sense of satisfaction that she had been the one to undo him in such a way. "I c-can't." he stuttered, pulling away to remove his pants and underwear, and then positioning himself over her again.

He ran one of his fingers over her cheek, the slope of her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach, to the edge of her underwear. Juniper expected him to remove them, but instead he slipped his finger in to examine her sensitive area.

She cried out silently, clutching the bed sheets as he touched her, cautiously feeling around the inside of her walls.

"A-Ap-pollo!" She whined "P-Please!"

Hearing her plea, he removed himself from her, hooking his fingers at the sides of her hips and finally pulling off the restrictive garment.

"A-Are you sure you want this?" He asked with his cheek pressed against her ear as he positioned his shaft in front of her entrance.

"Yes." She assured him, her voice weak "Yes, p-please do it Apollo. I n-need you."

He placed a loving kiss on her forehead "Let me know if I'm hurting you." he told her.

She nodded, feeling him slip in between her legs, and gasping as he filled her.

_**Apollo**_

He heard Juniper cry out in pain as he slipped inside her warmth, he stayed motionless for fear of hurting her more.

"Do you want me to stop?" He murmured, although he didn't know if he'd be able to even if she wanted him to.

"No." She said, gritting her teeth "I j-just need a minute."

They lay there for a few minutes, with Apollo caressing Juniper's face as they adjusted to each others bodies.

"You can move n-now." She told him.

Still afraid of causing her pain, he gave a few slow thrusts, stopping when he heard her hiss in discomfort.

"Don't stop." She asked; encouraging him to keep moving, which he obliged, listening to her cries of pain melt into moans of pleasure as he became more confident with his thrusts.

He felt something building inside of him as he thrust in and out of her tight vaginal walls, groaning loudly into her hair as he tried to contain his growing excitement. They moved with each other into a steady rhythm, filling the room with their cries as they carried each other to their peak.

"Aah, Apollo, Ah!" She moaned into his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist to catch him deeper inside her.

"Ngh, Juniper." He grunted during a particularly potent set of thrusts. He had no idea that a feeling this good existed; the euphoria coursing through his veins becoming stronger as he neared his climax.

He was going to go crazy if he didn't release his energy soon, which is why he was relieved when Juniper moaned for him to go faster. He could feel it; they were getting there, just a little bit longer. He concentrated on pushing into her harder and faster to satisfy their growing need for completion.

"Oh, Apollo I'm s-so close." She moaned, on the verge of her peak "Apollo, Aah, Aah, Apollo!" She practically shrieked; her whole body tensing, her walls clenching and massaging his length as she went over the edge.

Hearing the sound of his name spill from her lips as she came caused a wave of pleasure to come over him "Oh Juniper!" he yelled, pushing in as far as he could go, following her in release.

They sagged against each other; Apollo withdrew from her, as they lay on their backs side by side, panting hard as they overcame the high of pleasure they had just experienced.

Apollo suddenly realized just how _tired _he was, when he heard Juniper give a yawn next to him, he knew she shared the same need for sleep. He moved onto his side, putting his arm around Juniper's waist as she curled herself against his chest and they fell asleep contently in each others arms.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Personally, for my first ever M rated fanfiction, I was satisfied with it.**

**However, since it IS my first M rated fic, please tell me what you think; it would be nice to have some feedback so I can hopefully make better love scenes in the future.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
